She Said Yes
by princessg101
Summary: It was either a miracle or a sign of the end times but either way James Sirius Potter finally got his dream date!


She Said Yes

 **A/N: Hey guys, I know its been a hella long time but your princess has not abandoned you. I'm going to stop promising upload dates because every time I do the universe steps in to say 'not this time biatch'. Just know that I'm here and if you want, you can shoot me a message and I will get back to you. This story is an continuation of 'Tradition or Karma' and 'Marauder Mayhem', you may have to dig a little to find them. ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **

It was nearing Halloween at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The trees began to change colour and the entire school was already being decorated with pumpkins and cobwebs. The students had an upcoming Hogsmeade weekend and it was because of that, Professors Lupin and Black plus Teddy Lupin, Nick Longbottom, Shawn Williams, and James Sirius Potter found themselves sequestered in Remus's classroom.

Ever since Remus and Sirius had returned to Hogwarts as the DADA and Transfiguration professors, it was like history had taken to repeating itself before their very eyes. Remus's son and his three friends were literal carbon copies of the original marauders. It was borderline surreal but as time went on, they got used it and even engaged in a merry war of wits with the younger generation. Derailing pranks, helping concoct plans and even engaging in a few of their own, not that staff ever found out about that last bit. This made the second gen more comfortable around the two older hats, though the professors were sure to enforce their authority in class, the young marauders knew they could come to them like now…

"I didn't even think," James was saying. He sat in a chair surrounded who were all in various forms of shock and awe.

"I mean," Shawn reasoned. "You have been wanting this for a long time. Years mate."

"And you're sure," Sirius checked for the hundredth time. "You're absolutely certain she said – that."

"We all heard her," Teddy confirmed. "No two ways about it."

"Take me through it one more time," Remus requested.

"Okay," Nick began. "We were in the common room -"

 _The Gryffindor common room was fairly quiet that evening. Most were milling around outside before dark or just finishing up dinner. James, Teddy, Nick, and Shawn were sitting around the fire contemplating their plans for Hogsmeade weekend. "So we're agreed then?" Teddy said. "We go to Honeydukes first to get the sweets, then Zonko's to stock up, swing by the Shrieking Shack to leave some stuff for dad and Uncle Sirius for the full moon, then end off with the Three Broomsticks for chips and butterbeer."_

" _Sounds about right," Shawn concurred. "Anything to add James? James? Oh bugger."_

 _James wasn't listening as the object of his affections had just walked through the portrait hole, Sarah Morgan. Sarah was in their year, a pretty redhead that could not stand James constantly pestering her for a date. But that didn't stop him, far from it, 'OI MORGAN!" The rest of the marauders face-palmed._

 _Sarah stopped in her tracks and huffed, "What do you want Potter? As if I don't know."_

" _Come on, one date, let's go to Hogsmeade together," he proposed._

" _What part of 'no' don't you understand?" she crossed her arms._

" _Not sure," James shrugged unrepentantly. "Maybe you should try saying 'yes' and see how that goes."_

" _That was actually pretty smooth," Nick whispered._

" _Yeah just don't tell him that," Shawn warned._

" _You are a miserable little toe-rag you know that Potter?" Sarah groused._

" _I'm not that bad. I was but even you have to admit I've toned down a lot," James defended himself._

 _Sarah did respond but continued to glare at James for a full five seconds before saying, "If I go on ONE DATE with you, will you get off my back?"_

 _Every single person in the common room was now staring at them. James sat up straighter, "That's all I've ever asked for Mor – Sarah. One date, if you still hate me at the end of it, I'll leave you alone."_

" _Just to be perfectly clear, I still think you're a toe-rag and I am only doing this to prove to you that we are not a good fit. One date, after that – Leave. Me. Alone." Sarah pursed her lips, "I'll meet you at the gates in the morning, ten o'clock good with you?"_

" _Fine," James croaked. "Just to be clear, you are going to go out with me?"_

 _Sarah rolled her eyes but a tiny smile did come to her lips, "Yes James, I will go on date with you."_

" _Sweet Merlin's saggy pants," someone gasped. "She said yes!"_

" _Oh-kay," Teddy tried to put his jaw back into place. "We need to go see Uncle Sirius and my dad now!"_

"Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius, what am I going to do?" James stared at them petrified. "I have one date to prove to the love of my life that we are meant to be together."

"Just be yourself," Remus said obviously. "At the end of the day, you are James Potter and no matter how many roses you buy or chocolates you give her, you'll still be James Potter. That's who she needs to see, that's who she needs to accept."

"You're forgetting that that same James Potter has driven her insane for over six years," Teddy inserted.

"Every person standing here knows that James is more than some lovesick fool that can't control his mouth." Sirius said. "All James needs to do is to relax and show her those other sides of himself but the keyword here is _himself_."

"But will she even like me?" James asked miserably.

"Your grandfather was worried about the very same thing," Remus recalled.

"And I am going to tell you what I told him." Sirius knelt down in front of the young man, "In all the years of your life, I have never once heard you doubt yourself. Don't start now. Whether she stays or goes, is up to her. All you can do is be who you are and show her how much you care. If she doesn't like it, that isn't a fault against you."

"You didn't say it quite like that Sirius," Remus smirked.

"I'm a professor Moons. I have to behave appropriately," Sirius countered to quiet laughs.

"I'm nervous," James admitted lowly.

"As you should be," Remus affirmed. "But after tomorrow, one way or another, you will know."

"I'm sorry, I STILL can't believe it," Shawn plopped down on a nearby seat.

"Honestly, neither can I," Nick concurred.

"I don't think any of us can," Teddy looked around to see general assent.

All six of them spoke together, "She. Said. Yes."

 **A/N: Hey guys, just wanted to ask, do you want to see James and Sarah's date? I'm kind of on the fence about writing but if you really want to see it, I can make a second chapter. Let me know what you think in the reviews. XOXO**


End file.
